Bet
by TwoStrangeGirls
Summary: Fang loses a bet, and now he has to face the consequences.


Fang groaned. This had to be the worst torture in the history of horrible punishments. For what, you might ask? For losing a bet. And then losing another bet that he was forced to make after he lost the first bet.

"So I was thinking 'light up fangs'," Iggy said, "But I decided against them for your sake. Wouldn't wanna ruin that whole goth thing you've got going on there."

"I'm not goth," Fang muttered, "Call me that again and I'll beat you like Angel beats everyone in poker."

"Oooh, picking on the blind kid, are we Fang? That's nice. Really. Just for that, you get to wear the leather pants."

Iggy shoved a black cape, a pair of black leather pants, a black shirt, tall, black, high-heel tie-up boots, and fangs at him.  
"There you go, Emo," He said, "Get dressed."

Fang shoved him against the wall but started toward the bathroom.

"Dude, really?" Iggy asked, "I'm _blind_."  
"I don't care," Fang said, "I will never, _ever _be naked in front of a guy."

With that, he slammed the bathroom door shut.

Max was on the couch, watching pro wrestling. It was pretty good. The competetors were well matched and both seemed to be holding their own perfectly w-

"Blaaaah!"

Max swung around and let her fist fly. Right into Fang's sniffer.

He stumbled back, cluching his nose.  
"Ow!"

"What's wrong with you?" Max demanded, "And...What's with the get-up?"

Fang shrugged. "Let's call them 'Vampire Hormones'. Sorry Max, but this is a job requirement. I vant to suck your blood!"

She stood up and growled. "Suck on your own blood. Here, let me give you a hand with that."

"Oh, no, that's fine. Wait...Max...No, Max! Please! I'm just a vampire! MAAAAX!"

Nudge was seriously into this new issue of Seventeen. But then Fang showed up and screamed in her ear. She let out a yelp and curled into fetal position.

"Nudge, chill," Fang said, "I just have to drink your blood and eat your organs."

..."What are wearing? OMG, Fang! Seriously, we've been over this. Black is totally your color, but this is just sad. What were you thinking?"

"Um...That I lost a bet and I need to scare the living shiz out of everyone in the house?" He offered, "Iggy's making me-"

"Ugg!" Nudge shook her head, discusted, "Nothing could get me in _that._"

"Gee, thanks," Fang said sarcastically, "I'll keep that in mind next time Iggy forces me to wear something."

"You better!"

"Oh, my God, Nudge," Fang sighed, "I need to suck some blood, here. I'm hungry."

"Then have Iggy make dinner!"

Gazzy sat at the table, absentmindedly fiddling with some explosive powder and a tin can. He could probably fix the microwave... Maybe then Max would let him see Axe Murderer With The Chainsaw Hands That Kill People.

"I vant to suck your blood!"

"AH!"

The Gasman snatched up his tin can and hurled it at Fang. Fang just looked at it.

"Well, it's not as bad as what I've had in previous reactions," Fang said, "Man, Max beat the-"

BOOM!

The kitchen was filled with dark fog and Gazzy couldn't see anything. When the fog cleared, Fang stood, glaring into space and covered with soot.

"I'm going to clean this off," He said, "And when I get back, you better have your neck ready for me to bit into."

Angel loved to color. Her picture that she was drawing was so pretty... It was her and Max standing in front of the house with Fang and Iggy joking around in the background. Gazzy was sitting in the tree right next to the front door, and Nudge was sitting cross legged on the railing. She was so proud of her work.

Just one more.

Angel froze. Those were Fang's thoughts! One more what?

Then you'll be done. Iggy's so going to pay for this. There's Angel. Just go up behind her and scream... Suck blood...Be a vam-

"I van-"

"Yes, I know," Angel interupted, "But I kind of don't want you to. See, I'm drawing a picture for Max, and if you suck my blood, then I'll die and I won't be able to give it to her!"  
_Ah, great job, Fang! You made the poor little girl cry._

Angel inwardly smiled and then sniffled. "I want to live so I can give this to Max!"

Fang hugged her. "I was just kidding, Angel! I''m not going to hurt you."

"Yes, you are!" Angel smiled over his shoulder. This was the best payback ever.

"Max!" She screamed through fake tears, "Fang's trying to hurt me!"  
Max was there in a second, and Fang released Angel.

"What are you-" Max was cut off by Fang yelling; "Bye!"

And then he disappeared into the house.

Angel spent the rest of the day being cooed and fussed over by the mighty leader, Maximum Ride.


End file.
